Although cream has been whipped heretofore by interaction between two relative moving elements one of which is rotational, the operation has been slow because of slow repetition of contact for the increments of cream.
Whipping cream and beating eggs has been accomplished domestically essentially by interdigitating blades slicing the material with a peripheral movement that is comparably slow even when conventionally powered by a universal motor through a worm driven transmission. Wire whisks and various hand powered tools have also been used for many years. In all of these, particularly with the powered implements, the moving elements not only are dangerous for injuries to fingers and hands of the operator but the surfaces engaging the ingredients and the number of engagements are limited, in time for individual increments of material thereby prolonging the operation. Moreover, the elements employed are difficult to clean, particularly when working with dairy cream where a detergent and brush should be used to clean the tools and equipment.
Also, with many rotating kitchen tools having blade edges and wires engaging the food, only a comparatively small portion of the driving or working surfaces of the tools contact the food being processed. In most instances, to accomplish acceptable results substantial lengths of time are involved, many times acknowledged phychologically as periods of time within which some other culinary task can be done.
If liquid food mixtures were to be struck by any of the flat side of blades the splatter would be intolerable. Consequently cavitation by interdigitating beaters is a good example of the general relationships developed wherein liquid food is engaged by the sharp edges of blades on two shafts, possibly eight in number, generally interdigitating and travelling at a speed of 6 to 8 inches per revolution with the 8 blade edges travelling a total of 48 to 64 inches of edge cutting contact per revolution for the two interdigitating beaters, and providing 48,000 to 64,000 inches of edge contact per minute if completely submerged but with a rotating bowl and liquid food moving in the same direction of movement and outwardly away from interdigitating beater blades, and, the effective beater impacts are greatly reduced for each increment of material involved in a given time.
However, a pint of cream to be whipped at 1000 R.P.M. would engage not to exceed a third of the height of the beaters, leaving 16,000 to 21,000 inches of contact per minute effective, edgewise only for the operational work. Edgewise, the processing effect upon the cream is comparatively slight to avoid spinning the bowl and spilling the contents.
Furthermore, the time required for continuous operation and the cleanup are discouraging unless large quantities are involved and then, even though the beaters are processing a deeper mixture, there is much additional time required to contact repeatedly all of the contents adequately. Large and small food mixer bowls are required for efficiency if time, economy and volume are a consideration, particularly with home appliances.
Compared with interdigitating beaters requiring a slow moving bowl to avoid spilling, in the present invention, the bowl is held stationary and a horizontally revolving six inch disk at 1800 R.P.M. moves and impacts every molecule of cream as much as a thousand times a minute against a vertical stationary flat deflecting plate of large area, without splatter, at high speeds between 37,000 and 56,000 inches per minute at an effective R.P.M. of 1000, whereas conventional interdigitating beaters, having eight interdigitated blades not operable above 1000 R.P.M. impacts slow moving cream at 18,000 inches per minute with substantially less effectiveness and greatly less frequency per molecule of cream.